


紅牡丹綉  | 貳

by SummerSleep



Category: theo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerSleep/pseuds/SummerSleep





	紅牡丹綉  | 貳

刚起床的朱正廷随便穿了条范丞丞的白衬衫套了条内裤就跑去洗漱，洗漱完出来客厅就看到范丞丞坐在沙发上看报纸，茶几上摆着他最爱吃的芝士土司和甜牛乳。他哒哒哒地跑过去扑到了沙发上，双腿悠悠地搭在范丞丞的大腿上，开心地咀嚼着金黄金黄的土司喝着牛奶，就是个小孩子。范丞丞看着他就忍不住勾起了嘴角，伸手揉了揉他乱蓬蓬的头发。

“有什么大新闻吗？”朱正廷嘴巴还衔着一块刚撕咬下来的面包边，往报纸上瞟了一眼。“啧，才昨晚的事，怎么今天一大早就上报了。唱都没唱，就吊了句嗓。”范丞丞探过头去，张嘴夺走了他嘴中的面包，津津有味地品尝了起来，果不其然换来朱正廷没施力气的一拳。“你都这么多年没开过嗓了，所有人都盼天盼地的，昨晚难得高兴吊了一句，自然是要上大主板举众欢腾一下的。不过除此之外就好像没有发生什么大事了，”他的脸色突然沉下来，不过很快恢复温和。“暴风雨前的平静罢了。”朱正廷向来对政事毫无兴趣，也便没有问下去。

“过段时间我就要过去西洋那边谈一下银行货币的事情，你要不要和我去？最多先在英国待一两天，之后就陪你去巴黎玩好不好？”朱正廷刚想说话便被范丞丞无情打断，“不准拒绝。”朱正廷嘟着嘴“哼”了一声，然后思考了一下才说：“父亲最近都不见踪影好几个月了，应该是最近军火订单很多，估计啊我去完西洋那边几个月回来他都还没回家。那就不特地通知他了，我和管家说一声就行，反正和你去他只会点头大笑说‘好好好玩久点玩久点不用回来了’，我觉得他就是想把我扔给你养。啧，这男人。”朱正廷愤愤地说，腮帮子又悄悄鼓起来。范丞丞笑着捏了捏他的脸蛋，凑过去亲了亲：“本来就该给我养啊。”说完他一把抱过朱正廷坐到他的两腿之间，下巴抵着纤细的肩。

“宝贝吃饱了，我还饿着呢，是不是该喂我了？”

说着，范丞丞的双手已经伸到了朱正廷白衬衫的下摆，隔着内裤揉捏起了某人的秀根。朱正廷被他搞得猝不及防，柔软的腰一下子拱了起来尖叫了一声。他回头瞪了一眼范丞丞，眼角泛红：“你个禽兽！昨晚都做那么久了！”范丞丞见朱正廷的内裤前端湿得差不多了，便气定神闲地从里面掏出他的小肉棒：“放心贝贝，我不插进去，服侍得你射了给我牛奶喝就行。”说着他慢慢地舔过朱正廷敏感的耳廓。朱正廷呜呜地叫了起来，忍不住难耐地仰起头，范丞丞时不时舔过他嘴边流下的唾液，交换着深吻。

范丞丞一双大手不断地上下套弄，时不时还扣扣马眼玩玩囊袋，哑着嗓子在他耳边说荤话，像极了刚做完时发出的那种留声机黑磁电流的嗓音，朱正廷硬得发疼，身体酥麻。他的乳头时不时碰到丝质的衬衫，痒得硬挺挺。朱正廷不住地软着声音哀求：“丞丞，玩……玩玩我的乳头……好痒啊……”范丞丞笑着哄道：“好，宝贝叫我摸哪里我就摸哪里。”说完双手就离开了肉棒，开始捏扯着朱正廷粉嫩的乳头。肉棒一下子无人抚摸又难受到了极致，朱正廷双手覆上了自己的秀根，可是自己的手又小又滑，摩擦起来一点都不舒服，哪里像范丞丞能伺候到自己上天。朱正廷想着自己咋怎么都这么委屈呢。

“丞丞，摸摸肉棒……”朱正廷饥渴地扭了扭软臀。范丞丞无奈地笑了，终于忍不住低声抱怨：“我的小祖宗，你当我是三头六臂吗，都伺候你的小乳头了，哪里还有手。那我摸肉棒好不好，乳头痒了自己玩。”朱正廷听了他的指令，乖乖地伸出手玩起了乳头，胡乱地揉捏着。当范丞丞的大手重新包裹住自己的肉棒时，他忍不住媚软地喟叹出声。

“嗯……好舒服……啊……”

“再快点……再快点丞丞！我……我要射了……”

范丞丞见差不多了，便放开一只手拿过刚才喝完牛奶的杯子，对准朱正廷的马眼。朱正廷马上欲求不满起来：“丞丞，要两只手一起才舒服……要两只手嘛……”范丞丞握住朱正廷乱动的手，托住杯子：“那正廷拿好杯子对着马眼，要把杯子装满，弄掉了就以后都不能玩肉棒，只能用好后面高潮哦。”朱正廷拿好了杯子：“不行，不能惩罚……”

“那……”范丞丞松开杯子，一只手堵住马眼，另一只手开始无比快速又用力地套弄起了肉棒。

“啊……啊……啊……丞丞……好爽，好爽……要射了，松开……松开！呜呜……”

范丞丞充耳不闻，没有松开，肉棒被憋得胀成了紫红色，可怜兮兮地抖动着。

“求求你了丞丞……丞丞呜呜……下次你要做什么都满足你……”

范丞丞吻住朱正廷殷红欲滴的小嘴：“那最后一个要求，宝贝叫声老公好不好。”

“老公…………”

朱正廷极尽媚软，那一声叫唤就是再性无能的人都能勃起。

范丞丞轻笑，犯规地用着自己与生俱来低沉的嗓音作最催情的性具，朱正廷感觉全身的血液都在叫嚣沸腾。

“我在呢老婆。”

“啊！——”

范丞丞松开手，朱正廷瞬间高潮不止，精液争先恐后地喷涌而出。他爽得厉害，手根本拿不住杯子，杯子沾到了点点白浊就掉在了地毯上，他只能无力地躺在范丞丞身上享受高潮的痉挛。范丞丞扶着他，微微弯下腰捡起杯子，伸出舌头舔了舔上面的精液，扬起朱正廷的脑袋吻了下去。精液在两人的口腔中来回流转，最后吞到了范丞丞的肚子里。

“多谢宝贝招待，虽然少了点，但是老公已经满足了。”范丞丞笑着搂过朱正廷，摇晃了起来。

“下次再不知道节制我就杀了你。”

然而这话在刚高潮完的朱正廷嘴里说出来，只能变成娇嗔了。

 

最近上海来了一批新的京剧班子，听说有一个京剧班子还叫的洋文名字，班子里的花旦唱牡丹亭在京城曾轰动一时，似乎还有“小红牡丹”之称。在上海首演那天朱正廷拉着范丞丞去凑热闹，要进戏院的时候朱正廷看到那班子的牌匾，上面写着“peony”，他便问范丞丞那是什么意思。“牡丹的意思。看样子是想和你叫板。你不用理会，就当笑话听听。”范丞丞嘲弄地笑了一下，“不自量力。”说罢，他便环着朱正廷走了进去，在第二排专门为他们安排的两人雅位坐下，耐心地给朱正廷沏着武夷大红袍。

“丹儿，你今天可要好好表现，红牡丹在台下看着你呢。”

“知道了。”白丹不耐烦地应答到。他看着镜子里的自己，觉得和台下那人哪里差多少。那人已经三年没有唱过戏，等他唱遍大江南北，自然就不叫什么“小红牡丹”了。

 

“最撩人春色是今年，少甚么低就高来粉画垣。原来春心无处不飞悬，是睡荼蘼抓住裙钗线，恰便是花似人心向好处牵————”

开场亮嗓，许多人都忍不住惊呼一声，只听果真有人叹道一声“好一个小红牡丹，真颇有当年风范”。倒是朱正廷和范丞丞，一个品茶一个沏茶，其乐融融，未曾抬眼。不用多久众人就平静了许多，惊呼声几乎再也没有响起过。

“京城人怕多是没看过朱老板的牡丹亭才大惊小怪，上海人的眼耳早被养得刁钻太多了。”

坐在朱正廷另一侧的陌生男人突然开口。朱正廷疑惑，下意识地靠向范丞丞问：“这是？”范丞丞无奈地笑了一下，朝陌生男人点了点头，才贴着朱正廷的耳朵说：“这是蔡徐坤先生，上海中外事务总督。”

朱正廷下意识地皱了皱眉头，继续回头和范丞丞咬耳朵：“是朱老爷子把我卖给的那个蔡总督？”范丞丞点了点头。

朱正廷看着嘴角抽了抽，终究还是战胜了自己，转头面向男人，扯出了个笑容：“蔡总督好。”“你好，初次见面，以后还请多关照。”蔡徐坤笑得温文尔雅，人畜无害。

屁嘞，还以后请多关照。

 

朱正廷不舒服地把视线投向了舞台上，看起了杜丽娘优美的姿态动作，听着还算不错的唱腔。

“蔡总督，虽然我不知道我父亲是不是真的和你说点什么，但是我是绝对不会过到你们家去的。”朱正廷的视线始终没有离开舞台，语气无情而冰冷。“如果非要我们家的人，我那两个姐姐可都是一等一的绝色美人。你的条件不错，她们估计看着也合眼，试一试也未尝不可。”蔡徐坤却突然笑了起来，清俊得周围女子都忍不住许久地侧目出神。他温柔而认真地说道：“可我给你父亲提的条件，只有你。”

朱正廷仍然没有看他。

蔡徐坤像是料到似的，从口袋里拿出了一封信，递给了他：“你父亲写给你的。”朱正廷终于移动了一下视线，接过了蔡徐坤手中的信，慢慢地拆开看了起来。突然，他的脸色一下子惨白异常。蔡徐坤感受到他的感情波动，伸手拍了拍他的背，朱正廷都没有任何反应，愣在那里完全忘记挥开他的手。最后还是范丞丞忍无可忍地抓住了蔡徐坤的手，礼貌地停住了。

范丞丞也早已注意到了朱正廷的情绪变化，轻声地问道：“正廷，怎么了？”朱正廷终于在范丞丞的声音中缓过神来。他突然注视着范丞丞，以往清澈水盈的眼里流过罕见的暗暗阴霾，良久才低下眸去。

“丞丞，我要先跟蔡徐坤走了。”朱正廷声音很小，但是范丞丞听得一清二楚。范丞丞捧起他的小脸，笑了笑：“我没事，去吧。”

朱正廷凑上去吻住了范丞丞。

 

唇上还有熟悉的余温，然而吻的人，已经离开了。


End file.
